What the!
by Madtala
Summary: Imagine you were just sitting in your home. In the summer. Enjoying the last days of vacation and BOOM! you wake up, everything's gone, but you're in a familiar looking office. Where exactly, you can already guess where.
1. Conan?

I feel the warmth of my family's blood on my hands, on my face, and in me. I feel the warmth of the tears falling down my cheeks, becoming a never ending river of sadness. The never-stopping tears didn't end, no matter how I willed, asked, BEGGED for it to stop, my sadness and helplessness came over, darkness wins. I fall to the ground, still staring at the bodies that used to be my family.'I can't stop staring...why?w-why can't I look away? Why can't I stop crying? Is this really the family I so hated? Is this the family that not only loathed me, but vise versa? If so, why did they die? Why did they protect me?WHY DID THEY SAY THEY HATED ME?!'

I screamed with all my might, not caring if the tears that hadn't stopped still kept going, not caring if I drowned in my own tears,not caring if I died right here.'Was fate having fun? Making fun of the only thing that I had? That I-I-I... hated. no, loved? Were they really the only thing helping me go on?Or were they holding me back?' That was the last thing I thought, when I passed out, crying in my sleep...the never-ending crying continuing.

I had woken up, the never-ending crying stopped, but why? Why am I not crying when the only people I love have died? Left me behind? I turn to find a trench coat on me, I look. Great, the po-pos got me. Why couldn't they just let me die? I turn around to find someone sitting there...sleeping. And he opens his eyes, and says,"Oh, your awake. Might as well fill you in. This is the Detective Agency. I found you in some ditch somewhere. And a pool of blood around you. What happened...Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Conan Edogawa."

_A/N: Did you like the story? Was it suspenseful enough? please review please._

_3-4 reviews and I will continue, guarentee. =D_


	2. I'm in Detective Conan!

What the! chapter 2:

A/n: Sorry, I haven't had much inspiration lately. So I hope that this story makes up for it all. I hope you like it. It is going to be really sad in this chapter, but in the next chapter, it is gonna be brighter, I promise with all my heart. =D

Oh, and if you want, I could add in the B.O(If you read the manga or watched the show, you know it doesn't mean Body Odor ok?)

''I wake up, only to be sleeping on some kid's couch? great.'' I ponder, and wonder, if I'm in hell, or heaven. Or if God is punishing me, and now I can't go to either."Hey, are you ok? Kogorou said it looked like you got a pretty good hit on the head. And that he's sorry for the loss of your family. I, also, am very sorry for your loss."

''? WHAT DOES HE KNOW! THE FAMILY THAT DIED! THE HATRED AND SADNESS I FELT! HOW WOULD HE KNOW? WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW! YOU, WHO MUST HAVE A LOVING FAMILY, AND CARES FOR YOU NO MATTER WHAT, HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW _**I **_FELT! MY FAMILY? MORE LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS WHO WERE SPENDING THEIR LIVES WAITING FOR DEATH! HOW COULD YOU- THINK THAT I LOVED THEM! THE PEOPLE-THAT TOOK ME-AWAY FROM- MY TRUE-FAMILY!' I shouted at him, tears trickling down my face once more, as I squeezed my words of hatred towards the un-knowing...Conan... in between my sadness. When I had calmed down a bit, I looked up, only to notice he had a lolipop.''Here, I know you must like lolipops, cause your my age, but you probably might not want it, cause your angry right now.'' He left it on the table next to the couch and walked to the door, opening it, only to see his many friends.'Oh how I envy him.' I picked up the lolipop, only to find the bruises from long ago. I flinched as I remembered how I got the wounds that still stain my skin, as they will forever.

I went back to sleep, and when I woke up, like those weird RPG games, it was the next day, and Conan was sleeping on the floor. I smiled, looking at his ever so peaceful face, and tip-toed around him to find his bad fate wasn't on my side today. ''Where are you going,...'' ''Sherry, the name's Sherry. I'm going to talk to your cousin/sister or whatever she is.'' I looked at him with a state of confusion, and a plead of help to let me know what the heck is going on. He understood my message and explained to me:'' You were found sleeping in the midst of the dead family. You were also crying, begging to die, but we could not fulfill that wish. When you woke up, you were here.-'' In the midst of his explaining, a tall fifteeen at most girl came out and said,'' I am not his cousin, but Professor Agasa asked me to watch him till his parents pick him up.'' Then a sudden light hit me, a sudden thought. THIS WAS ALL A BUNCH OF CRAZY PEOPLE COSPLAYING! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BEFORE, BUT WHAT SAD PARENT WOULD NAME HER CHILD CONAN! NOW IT ALL COMES BACK TO ME! THESE PEOPLE ARE JUST COSPLAYING FOR DETECTIVE CONAN!

''ummm...suuuurrrreeee, and that's Haibara over there, and that's Mouri Kogouro the famous "sleeping kogorou" over there screaming like a little girl as he's watching Yoko Onna sing. Suuuureee, you crazy cosplayers, you sure got me, hey, who's gonna cosplay as Shinichi?'' I said with as much sarcasm as I could, when I realised, maybe I'm dreaming, but then I realised again, that when I went to sleep again, I wasn't in heaven, hell, or at home. And I also realised that everyone was staring at me, giving the whole I think 'I think you've lost your mind' look, that just made me turn red.

''I am sorry, but we are no cosplayers, and for whatever reason you know our names, please explain to us now.'' AWW CRAP, I'm in some deep guano now.

A/N: I hope you liked it, Sorry once again for not putting up a new chapter in a long time, but my inspiration station was dying a little. So I hope this makes up for it, 3-4 more reviews, guarenteed to continue. =3


	3. Friends!

What the! Chapter 3

A/N: Kon-ni-chi-wa Mi-n-na~! =D Last time we left off with Sherry thinking everyone was cosplaying, and is now stuck in some deep and long explaining! What will she say?

Anyway, on too the story! =)

''ummm...suuuurrrreeee, and that's Haibara over there, and that's Mouri Kogouro the famous "sleeping kogorou" over there screaming like a little girl as he's watching Yoko Onna sing. Suuuureee, you crazy cosplayers, you sure got me, hey, who's gonna cosplay as Shinichi?'' I said with as much sarcasm as I could, when I realised, maybe I'm dreaming, but then I realised again, that when I went to sleep again, I wasn't in heaven, hell, or at home. And I also realised that everyone was staring at me, giving the whole I think 'I think you've lost your mind' look, that just made me turn red.

''I am sorry, but we are no cosplayers, and for whatever reason you know our names, please explain to us now.'' AWW CRAP, I'm in some deep guano now.

''Welllll, ummmmmmmm, you seeeeeeeee...*aha, stupid but bright idea* I AM FROM THAT ORGINIZATION! uhhhh...*reads palm*... RED ORGINIZATION... I think that's what it says. Anyway, I'M OUT!'' I scream as I jump out the window with a red face. Forgetting Mister Kogorou's office is on the second floor, I stupidly land on my feet, giving me a jizzy feeling that just makes me want to poop my pants. Yes, you read that right, I WANTED to poop my pants.''OWWWWWWWWWWWWYYYYYY!'' I scream while holding both my feet.'GOD DANG! WHY DID THEY LET ME JUMP OUT A 2-STORY WINDOW!' I thought as they came to check on me. Wait, let me try that again,''GOD DANG! WHY DID YOU LET ME JUMP OUT A 2-STORY WINDOW?'' I screamed, using the pain from my feet to support my yelling.''You did give us some surprising info on yourself that no smart person would, so I guess that makes you an idiot.'' Said Haibara/Shiho/Sherry, or whatever the hell her real name was, didn't really care right now, you know, cause of the PAIN in my FEET, and the pain in my legs that made me want to poop myself. Yeah, that.''Well, it WAS in the spur of the moment,'' I then lean in on Conan/Shinichi and whisper,''Did you tell Ran yet?'' I say with a smile on my face, but Conan, or should I say Kudo's face, went into a face of fear.

I wonder why thou- oh yeah, the whole B.O thing. You know, the Black Orginization thing. Kinda sucks being them right, I mean, I'm 13, so I don't have to worry about being a genius, just yet. We both stand there until Ran says it's time for dinner, but I sheepishly walk back in. I see the damage I made when I had jumped out the window, and I was ashamed. To destroy the house that belonged to your favorite detective, SHAME!''Oh my GOODNESS! I'm so sorry for what I've done. Please allow me to clean everything up as compensation for jumping out on you, and for you allowing me to live.'' Ran was about to say something, but I had already hurried, and cleaned about half the damamge done. Out from my magical pockets, I took out a hammer and a box of nails and instantaneously fixed the table I had broken. Then I rushed over to the shop down the street, and picked up a table cloth, paint, and a paintbrush. I rushed home and proceeded to make the table look brand new. Then I took the chairs out and magically replaced them with brand new replicas, that felt even softer than the old ones. Before I did that, I vaacumed the floors and cleaned the windows and now they were sparkling. I even made a little station for kogorou, so that no matter what, his workplace will always be clean.

I stopped every once in a while to ask for a bottle of water, but then I worked extra hard to pay off for the bottle of water, and her going to get me a bottle of water. When I was done, everyone(including Haibara/Shiho) was astonished. I completely renovated their house without their permission.- WOOOOAAAHHHHH, HOLD UP A MINUTE THERE, BUDDY, BACK THAT TRACK!-'I DIDN'T ASK THEM IF I ICOULD RENOVATE THEIR HOUSE!' I was shocked that I could do something so cruel... I mean, what if they actually liked the house, I felt terrible, I turned to Ran and everyone else, and said,'' Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I know you must hate this, but I kind of threw everything out, and bought exact replicas. I'm sorry. I'm super sorry if you don't like it.'' Kogorou went to thinking, and thought I meant his signed CD's by Yoko as well, so I said,''Do not worry Mouri-San, I didn't throw away any of the CD's that were signed. Also, on my way out, I managed to get a couple CD's you didn't have, get them signed, and put them in the shelf for you.I'm really sorry for bothering this on you, so I'll leave straight away.''

Once again, Kogorou thought of this,'A girl that works even faster than my own daughter? Is that possible?' ''Well, I don't think you have a place to stay, so you can stay here if you like.'' I was surprised,'' your, LETTING me stay here? well, ummm, what about the rooms? I don't think there's enough room.'' ''It's ok, you can share with Conan or Ran if you want.'' I remembered that Conan was actually Shinichi, and I turned red. ''I would like to sleep with Ran p-p-please.'' I said, stuttering. ''Ok, it's alredy 11 pm, I think you should go to sleep, I'll enroll you in the same school as Conan.''

''Yay! Conan! Thank you so much!'' I screamed and hugged him so tight, he was gasping for air when I let go.I was about to go to sleep, when I realised, that my clothes were stained with blood. Just thinking about whose blood it was made me feel nauseous, but looking at it, I felt like I was going to throw up, so in a desperate attempt to find composure, I ran into the bathroom, and put my head over the toilet, just in case if I really was going to throw up. Five minutes later, my thoughts of the blood seemed to have disappeared, and Ran is knocking on the door, asking if I'm ok.

I tell her yes, but knowing Ran, even though I'm a complete stranger to her, she probably still worries a bit, I can tell. I get out, I ask her if she can get these horrible reminders away from me, but remember the bruises that were given to me, and I ask her to just give me the clothes and I'll change in the bathroom. As I'm changing in the bathroom, the numerous scars, bruises, and cuts that ran deep had shown. Yes, it wasn't only their blood, but mine as well. I get a Bandaid, and put them all over my cuts, pathetically hoping that one day, they will only become scars. Before I put on my, or should I say Ran's pajamas, I cry. I cry and I cry and I cry, to get all the sadness out, because in my new, brighter future, I need a smile, a genuine one. Not the fake stuff, so I cried, and when it was about midnight, I finally put on my pajamas, and went to sleep with Ran.

During the night, she hugged me in sympathy, I could tell she heard me crying in the bathroom, but I accepted the warmth anyway. Tomorrow, tomorrow I can go to school mommy. I can learn. I can finally, finally make friends. Thank you okaasan, thank you otousan. I fell asleep as a single tear of happiness flowed down my cheek, as I thought those warming thoughts, fooling myself for the time being, knowing that happiness never lasted forever.

The next day I woke up, and decided to ask Conan something,''Conan?'' He looked at me with a weird look that said,'... yeah?' ''Yeah?'' I knew it was gonna be a weird question, but it was something that only a fan could ask,''Umm, can I wear your shirt? I know it sounds weird, or can I borrow it to make a dress? I won't use the fabric on it, I'll buy some on my way home, so can I borrow it? Just for today? Super please?'' I said, giving my famous puppy eyes that no one can resist, and surprisingly, neither can Conan.''Fine, but just today, and don't take the bow tie-''''Cause bow ties aue coool.'' I said giving the British accent the 11th doctor uses in Doctor Who.''- yeah, and don't take my pants or suspenders, cause they bring everything together.'' I think about it, it'll be pretty hard with those, but if I use the jacket as well, just maybe...''Well, can I use the jacket as well, it'll bring some ideas, and maybe I can make a dress for Ran. That way, you both look like detectives.'' I said, giving him a sly smile, as he walked off with a red face.'boys, they're so easy to understand.'

When we reached school I met his friends, I already knew their names, but I acted surprised, which made them happy. I especially acted surprised when they said they were the MeiTantei Shounen*(Great Detective Boys). The girl was obviously named Ayame, but when she told me, I gave her a look that said,' what a nice name.' Now I'm not gonna lie here, she did have a pretty good name. Her friends were Genta, Mitsuhiko, Conan, and Haibara, who was giving me the suspicious eye, the eyes that say,'You're a spy that was sent here to capture me', but I could completely trust her, even though she did not fully know yet. She was even more suspicious of me when I decided to go for the Loli look. You get the idea, the Black Loli maid type, yeah, that type. It was obviously because I was even wearing black socks, but, to be fair... it did go with the outfit. Well that, and, even Gin wasn't this adapted to black, I mean, at least he wore a purple girly lookin scarf, but, I went all out on the black.

''Wow, she looks really emo, is she your friend?'' I was shocked when I heard these words, black was the only thing that kept me away from red, black only gave me comfort, but now, it's giving me humiliation.''No, she's my cousin, she's been through alot, so can you go easy on her?'' I then became happy, and looked at them. I instantly turned red, as I had never met anyone else other than the Mouri's and the fake family.''H-h-hello, my name is Sherry, and... umm... I may dress like this, but it was the only clothing my family would allow me to wear, so I can't dis-obey them.'' I said, looking at the ground,''Well then, why don't you become our friends and we can talk to them with you?''I was shocked. That someone would accept me, and so quickly at that.''Hey, why don't you join our Detective group?'' I smiled instantly, tears of happiness flowing down my cheeks.''Woah, we're sorry, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings.'' I looked at them, and shook my head.''Please don't, these aren't tears of sadness, but overflowing tears of happiness. You are the first friends I have ever made, and I'm super happy.'' I said and went to hug them, but not squeeze them, just give a little bit of my warmth to each of them.

When we got home, I rushed to Ran and told her everything, and she was super proud of me, for being able to make so many friends in one day. I was happy enough to change into my long sleeved pajamas, make the dress inspired by Conan's clothing, and help Ran in the cooking.

Meanwhile...

''Where's the girl?'' Asked a mysterious person.

''I don't know Aniki, but I had her one minute, then the next she was gone.'' Said Vodka.

'' How do you lose a little 7 year old girl that wears only black loli clothing?'' Shouted Gin.

''I don't know Aniki, but it seemed like a surprise to me too.'' Said Vodka.

''Some of our informers said they saw someone exactly like that going to school with a little boy in glasses. So that must be her.'' Explained Vodka.

''Ok, tomorrow, we sedate her,and drag her back to base. Where she belongs.'' Said Gin.

Meanwhile..

I felt a chill down my back, and sneezed, as though something bad was going to happen, and I knew something was, because I never get a chill down my back and sneeze at the same time unless something bad is gonna happen to me, trust me, I learned it the hard way. But the bigger problem was that, even though I knew that something was bad, I never knew when that bad thing was going to happen. I told Ran I didn't feel well, and went to bed, flinching as the soft bed material touched my bruises.

A/N: So, how did you like it? Was it good? I hope so, and one more thing before we close today's chapter!

Chelseaj500: Thank you for thinking it was so intriguing, I hope this one was as good if not better than the other chapters, but I was getting quite tired and I think I rushed a little bit in the end, but I hope you like it all the same. I'd like to thank you again for being the first to review, because not alot of people like to review on my stories, so thank you.

darKNess: I apologize if my first chapter was boring, but I hope this is better. I did the last two chapters in hope that you find it less boring, so please read on, and I hope that my future chapters will also catch your eye.

Emika-Kun: thank you for reviewing. I had put in about 3-4 hours every day to make sure that the readers like my stories, whether it may be a little boring or not, if they continue reading, that means they are truly intrigued on what is going to happen next. Your love for the story I wrote shows that I have made a good decision in making this story. Before I published this, I was thinking it was gonna be a bad story, and my review box was gonna be chock full of flames, but everyone here has only given me good reviews, and for that, it gives me the power, and the inspiration to continue this story.

Silentlane491: Thank you also for reviewing, I'm sorry I didn't let the Black Orginization get much air time, but I promise they will be in it more often, and unlike the real story, they will actually be appearing more than usual, not every chapter, but more than they do in the anime, so I hope that this chapter helps out. I'm sorry I don't have much else to say other than that, but I hope this reply will make you happier. Also, thank you for letting me be able to put up this chapter, as I keep to my promise of waiting the limit. =)

Thank you, once again, 3-4 reviews please. Flames are allowed, there are no language boundaries either here, so you may flame away if you like. =)


	4. I'M SCREWEEEDDD!

what the chapter 4

A/N:I'm sorry for the confusion. No, I'm not Sherry sherry, but instead, it is my real name*not in real life though, I just like this name* that I decided to use in this story, also I have a last name so people won't get confused, and in the story, I won't look anything like Ai, because I'll have black hair*I really do*. So I hope this clears up the misunderstanding. =)

_''Where's the girl?'' Asked a mysterious person._

_''I don't know Aniki, but I had her one minute, then the next she was gone.'' Said Vodka._

_'' How do you lose a little 7 year old girl that wears only black loli clothing?'' Shouted Gin._

_''I don't know Aniki, but it seemed like a surprise to me too.'' Said Vodka._

_''Some of our informers said they saw someone exactly like that going to school with a little boy in glasses. So that must be her.'' Explained Vodka._

_''Ok, tomorrow, we sedate her,and drag her back to base. Where she belongs.'' Said Gin._

_Meanwhile.._

_I felt a chill down my back, and sneezed, as though something bad was going to happen, and I knew something was, because I never get a chill down my back and sneeze at the same time unless something bad is gonna happen to me, trust me, I learned it the hard way. But the bigger problem was that, even though I knew that something was bad, I never knew when that bad thing was going to happen. I told Ran I didn't feel well, and went to bed, flinching as the soft bed material touched my bruises._

The next day was really hard for me. I kept looking left and right of me, getting tripped over, and bumping into a lot of things. I saw that Conan was worrying, but I brushed it off, it was not his right to go into my business anyway. I was walking to school(A/N: i know, she almost got hit by a car BEFORE she even got to school, what a sad fate she has.), when my thoughts pondered over me once again, and I just barely made it from being hit by a car. Now, instead of worry, I could see a flash of anger in Conan's eyes.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HIT BY THAT CAR!" I looked at him, with eyes that were pleading to be dead, that were crying to be lifeless, that were screaming to be blinded, and he backed away, guilt overcoming him as he thought over the sentence he had just completed. Just then, for some, if not strange reason, Haibara shows up and asks the latest question she never asked anyone:"What is your name? Conan wouldn't tell me so now I have to find out myself."

I had stopped crying just enough to give a glare scary enough for Conan to back away just a little bit more, causing him to hit his head on a pole."My name is Sherry. Sherry Kanade. Nice to meet you..." I paused, pretending not to know her name, hoping she didn't notice the small sigh of relief I let out when she didn't notice the pause was a fluke."It is Haibara Ai. But you can call me Ai." I gave her a smile, a hug, and whispered one more question into her ear:"Do they know yet?"

I'm pretty sure she didn't know what that meant at first, but when I saw her flinch, and get a face of fear on her face, I was sure she was catching on. My greed was catching on to me the more I looked, and I quickly walked away, the devil smile I was holding in, showing it's true nature. But at the same time, the form I had developed in time, had cried on behalf of the side... That was truly suffering. I decided to wear black again, but not the black loli outfit, no, the black MAID outfit my dad picked out for me when I was two, hoping he would be able to see it on me today.(A/N: If your all wondering, she has managed to get that many wounds within a ...)

They were all long sleeved, even the summer wear, because he knew this day would come, he still hoped that we could stay together forever. I stopped just to finish my test, and obviously, I got a 100, cause I'm smart. Just kidding, well I am, but not as smart as Shiho and Shinichi. The day was not that bad, my newly made friends and I solved a case together, and it was so much fun. The dead body was kinda boring, but it's because I'm used to it.

I told Conan I was walking home alone, and it's ok not to worry, cause I got a knife, and a person handling a tank ready if needed. He just chuckled and let me walk home... IN THE DARK, this was a test... he miserably failed. But then again, who said I couldn't protect myself? I was walking home, checking my bruises, when I heard something from behind. I was scared, to scared now to move, I tried to move, then I felt this calming sensation, and a jolt of pain, and I fell unconseous. Oh no, this time of sound, this voice, this annoyingly long hair getting into my mouth, which is surprisingly not mine... IT'S GIN AND VODKA!

"what are you doing? who do you people think you are?" I asked in a playful tone that seemed to tick Gin off in the ever slightest.

"Who do WE think we are? think of the situation you are in before you speak."he said, giving off the irritated,'it has only been 2 seconds and i already hate her' aura.

"Why would I do that? and let me do somethin' for ya buddy #2, Aniki, shouldn't we just kill the girl?

or

Aniki, shouldn't we be finishing the job? The boss will get angry? Isn't that what you were gonna say?...Vodka?

Oh, and Gin, I have a message to pass... it's from the girl whom bears my name as a code: Sherry."I said with a fluent mouth that made them stop in their tracks, park, and make hear and feel two gun barrels to my head.

"Oh, you don't want to shoot do you? Because it will only cause you pain in the long run." I said once again, looking confident, but on the inside, begging for someone to have been captured with me.

" Oh I will shoot, because we already have a lead on her." He said with what I could tell was a smile of confidence.

"Oh noooo, I'm sooo scared, oh please, someone help me*sarcasm*.

The lead is gone, the people in charge of the lead, are now dead,

no, should I say, the physical appearance for the lead,... has vanished.

oh and...

Vodka, do you really want the boss to be angry at you for killing his most important source of info?

or

Gin, do you really want to lose the only source of information that can lead to Sherry? The only thing that has been blocking your discovery?

I'm 13." I said turning my frown into a smile, yes... They were catching on.

"What does age have to do with anything?" He said with a dumbfounded look.

"How old is Sherry?" I asked. He would catch on, please, catch on, if you saw the lab tests with her, please.

"18. we're askikng the questions." He said, he could be in a police drama one day.

"Oh really? Cause she looked more... how should I put it... elementary age to me." I said, he was about to catch on, when in the midst(I know, they come out randomly in the anime too, which kinda makes me appreciate them a little bit.) came a couple of police cars. Gin and Vodka, angry at me, threw me out the window, Gin looking just the slightest guilty when he saw many of the bruises on my legs,when I was unconscious, and when I flinched as I just barely touched the ground.

By the time my body was on the ground, I lay there, uncounscious once again, crying once again, hoping to die... once I opened my eyes, I looked around, only noticing white."Is this heaven, or hell playing tricks on my mind?"

"Neither, this is the hospital." I heard someone say in the doorway, I weakly turned my head, only to flinch because of the bruise I had gained when the two threw me out. But I felt no remorse, I knew what they were fighting for, and decided to keep my mouth shut about them.

"What happened to you? You had bruises everywhere! Even places your doctor couldn't look(her boobs, get used to my weird versions of censorships)! Did you get these from them, or your famil-"

"THEY ARE NOT MY FAMILY! MY FAMILY WAS A KIND BUNCH OF PEOPLE UNTIL THOSE COLD HEARTED PEOPLE CAME AND TOOK ME AWAY! I'M GLAD THEY'RE DEAD! THEY SHOULD HAVE DIED BEFORE-" I was stopped abruptly as I felt a hand smack me. Haibara, ahh, I remember, she never had a family to love her, only her sister."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go that far." I said while rubbing my cheeks.

"It's not your fault, I slapped you because I lost are telling the truth about most of your bruises, but the worst, the neck, is the one you are truly lying about." She said. damn, she could see through everyone like a 2-way window in those cop dramas where your the suspect and you get the creepy feeling someone's watching you cause they are, but you shake it off anyway.

" I can't tell you right now, but I will.. Once I get out of the hospital, I promise." With these wounds, I won't be able to go to school for a month, and I won't be able to tell her for a month. By then she'll have forgotten and gone off into her own world.

*ONE MONTH LATER CAUSE I'M TOO LAZY!*

" Hello guys-"

"Who was it?" AWW CRAP! plan A fail. Plan B...

uhhh, plan b, where are you?

PLAN B?

oh yeah, I don't have one.

A/N: How was this one?

I tried to seperate out the chapters to make it easier to read, but I hope it isn't too short or long anymore. thanks, hope you review. 2-4 more reviews, continuation is my station, if you just give some cooperation. =D


	5. YEAH CONAN, I'M SMART!

what the chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry that the last chapter was so fast, so I took the liberty too make sure that you all understand it in this chapter, and I hope that it is neither too slow, nor to fast. But right now, even if it's too slow, the good part would be that you understood. And a lot of stories I write, I have been rushing, so this is the one that will take the longest amount of time to work on.

Also, with the very special help of choosing

_" Hello guys-"_

_"Who was it?" AWW CRAP! plan A fail. Plan B..._

_uhhh, plan b, where are you?_

_PLAN B?_

_oh yeah, I don't have one._

"I don't know." I lied through my teeth, hoping that she would not be able to see through it, but I was also forgetting she was trained by the Black Organization, she can easily tell through these pathetic 'white lies'.

"Your lying, I can tell. Why are you protecting those people? They're bad people, they've-"

"they've killed, I know." I said as I was gritting my teeth. Just like Sasori in Naruto, I hate to wait, and vice versa, but she was pissing me off to no end.

"No, I don't think you do, these people are assassins, and now, their aim-"

"their aiming for me, but I don't care, the way they torture people, is nothing compared to how they tortured traitors in my... per say, group. I know much more than you think, Ai Haibara, or should I say Shiho Miyano?"She instantly froze, the serious and also concerning face she once had gone, replaced by the now shown fear and anger in her eyes.

"Who are you? And how do you know that? Are you a part of the BO?"She asked, not caring who was staring.

"1. I really am Sherry Belmont, two,I am not part of the black organization or any other color orginazation, sigh, I guess I will have to explain it to you, my story that is, bring CONAN with you to the park by 8:00 pm, I will be waiting to explain my innocence. I'll also be brining a gun." I said with a sly smile.

"Why a gun? Do you not trust us? Are you gonna go to our house and kill us if we don't listen to you?"She said with a darkened face, an almost... untrusting one.

"Kinda, since I'm a kid, I can't really buy a gun, and even if I did, the ammo would probably be gone, so I'll just get a water gun, spray you with it till you wake up, and drag you to the park. not literally though, cause I'm not like superman." I said laughing my butt off when she just stared at me, thinking she was going to die if she didn't come, but instead, the worse thing she would get was a cold.

"Okay, I'll tell Kudo to come with me."She said.

"Ok." I said giving this thumbs up thingy that failed for some strange reason also getting me stuck in a telephone booth. I looked at sherry as she just shook her head disappointedly and walked away.

*That night at 8*

"Hello." I said.

"Oh, you got yourself out of the telephone booth?" She said as Conan started to chuckle.

"You... got stuck in a telephone booth?" He said then falling on the floor laughing. This made my face turn red.

"Shut up! That was one of my toughest enemies so far! Plus~, I think I was tied up by the telephone wire~." I shouted.

"How do you get tied in telephone wire after a failed thumbs up? More importantly, how do you fail a thumbs up?" Ai said. At this point Conan was gasping for air as he was laughing so much. I grinned, evilly, an evil smile that could make Albert Wesker cry for his MOMMY. jk, just an evil smile.

"Did you forget the reason why we are here?"I said, trying to get on the topic, but mainly to save the rest of my dignity and pride. They instantly regained their... serious-ness, and stopped laughing enough to let me give this super short saying:

"I, although suffered very much for 3-5 years, doesn't mean I haven't researched on you people. Yes, research even you could envy Sherry. I know basically everything about you, if not more. Not a lot about your past life though, so uhhhh yeah, don't ask." I said with this failed expression.

"So... ask me anything." I said with a face that looked like I was kidding, but with eyes that were dead serious.

"Ok... ummmm, do you know anything about the Black Organization?" Conan asked. I scoffed, no I started ROLLIN ON THE FLOOR LAUGHIN MY ASS OFF!

"DO I KNOW ANYTHING? I KNOW ALOT!

Names:

Ooohhh, let's begin with your chasers,

Gin, he is a very good shot, and is a high ranking officer. You, Shinichi Kudo, caught his partner, Vodka, red handed doing a deal with a man for info on the latest crimes, on the latest news.

Vodka, he is Gin's partner, he recognizes Gin, and thinks Gin has the right to behave the way he is because of you, Sherry.

now, the less important ones, no offense sherry

how about.../\

vermouth? belmont, she was once Gin's lover,she probably hates you for taking him away from her. She is also the master of disguise, and just last year, she disguised as a man with silver hair, running down the stairs attached to a building, he met up with a woman named Ran, she told her since she was about to die, not to blame it on the killer, but the god that set it all up for her. Just as Vermouth was about to shoot, the railing on the stairway broke, and she fell. Ran caught her hand, telling her to climb up, because the rain was making her hand slippery. When she got up, she asked why Ran had saved her, Shinichi simply said,'Do you need a reason?...Do you need a reason to save someone's life?...people kill each other and i don't understand why, but for saving a life, is a logical reason necessary?.' Then, from that day on, Ran was Vermouth's only angel... The only angel that would smile at her.

Chianti: a very good sniper.

Korn: like Chianti, is a very good sniper.

Akemi Miyano: She was your sister Sherry. As well as being Shuichi Akai's girlfriend. She died by the hands of Gin, one of our pursuers.

Tequila:A retard who died because he was to stupid to check for bombs.

Pisco: Was killed by Gin for killing the politician, but getting caught.

and last but not least...

Irish: sent on a mission. Killed by Gin.

Other than tha- ohh right... did you know the APTX-4869, if you only used the numbers, and put them on a car plate, wouldn't they translate to: SHERLOCK HOLMES?"

They all just stood there like I just spoke German to them. Conan had his mouth gaping, so I went up to him, and lifted his mouth closed while taunting,"You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that, dear heart." lol, just like Wesker from resident evil. =) I just wanted to try it out. I could see him giving me the weird eye.

"ahh, by the way, prepare for a completely different me tomorrow." I said, giving them a warning look.

"Why?" Said them both.

"Tomorrow is my birthday, and I want everything to go well, because I am finally turning 8. And your my friends, I trust you, so can you trust me enough to do this?" I said, giving them a pleading look. They may have started to feel sad for me, so they agreed.

A/N:Sorry this took so long, I had so much homework to catch up with, and I was planning to continue my fic stories during the summer, alot more people come on in the summer, so... I'm very sorry. Hattori comes in the next one. =)

Hope you like the next chapter, sorry though, I rushed it in the end.


	6. Not So Happy Birthday

Not So Happy Birthday.

A/N:OMG I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO LAZY! 3X

PLEASE FORGIVEEE MEEEE!

I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY JUST TRYING TO RELAX AND SOAK IN SUMMER THAT I FORGOT HOW DANGEROUSLY CLOSE TO SCHOOL I WAS GETTING TOO THAT I DIDN'T EVEN REALISE I STARTED GOING TO SCHOOL AGAIN! 3X

_ DETECTIVE CONAN_

I hear an annoying buzzing sound and scratch my all to shaggy hair with one hand and hit the sleep button with the other as I groggily get up from my fetal sleeping position. How long had it been? How long since Ai had asked that question? Since I had had to lie to her? Too long I suppose.

I get out of bed and go to take my daily morning showers that easily give me colds. But I didn't care today. Because today was special. Because today is my birthday. Everything must go perfect, otherwise everything will be ruined.

That was the motto I lived up to back at home, now that they are gone, will no one be able to live up to it? I sigh as I get out the shower, towel in toll. I look at the brand new clothes on the now made bed and shuffle towards it, hoping to get there before anyone noticed I closed and locked the door.

I find a card kindly placed on the folded clothes and read it in my mind:

"Happy birthday Sherry!

It's wonderful knowing that you are eight years old! Now your the same age as Conan and Ai! Congratulations! I hope you have a wonderful day and don't forget the outfit~!"

It sounded like she was saying it which made me wonder if she was saying it in that echoey voice like in the parody movies do. I chuckled and combed and dried my hair before getting dressed, so as to not wet the linens.

I look again, and it turns out to be a dress like Conan's detective suit. with the same kind of strings he's got on his chest, and a red bow. Except I have a little blue coat with a flower on it to match the dress and a skirt like his pants that are flannel like and blue, with some shorts underneath that are blue as well.

I even have the powered up shoes, which makes me wonder how she got them in the first place. She must have asked Professor Agasa that as a favor, and I inwardly thank him, reminding myself to do so in real life in person.

I walk outside and hope that Conan could say hello, which surprises me because he does. Then again he isn't Kogorou, which makes me lose my excitement and shock. I turn around and see Ran, who just happened to be washing all my old loli goth clothes.

I smiled and waved at her, entering the kitchen to prepare some food before Conan stopped me and said that we should just order out. I didn't want to listen but he insisted since it was my birthday, so I went along. In fact, everyone had an argument over what we should get, and in the end we ended up with sushi.

When Kogorou gets bored he decides to read the newspaper and starts ranting on and on about how he should be in the cover instead of KID. The one person Conan cannot beat. Other than the black organization of course. Then I think, THE KID.

If I can capture him, maybe Conan will be happy. And it will be the perfect birthday! I laugh a little thinking how impossible it would be, but how nice it is to dream. I go to the rental car where Kogorou's current destination is before the police station and get inside only to find it's the wrong car.

But by the time I can say anything it's already off and in high speed. When I look again, it's not even a car, it's a truck. And there is only one truck that I have seen in the entire series of Detective Conan. And that is with Akai Shuuichi. The FBI agent. I felt myself about to sneeze but held it in, the dust on the floor of his truck atrocious.

I continue to hide there before I hear him speak some nonsense in japanese, and feel the car coming to a slow halt. I feel myself losing to the upcoming sneeze and hold it back again. This time a little sneeze comes out and Akai hears it. He looks back but I hide by squeezing myself against his chair without actually pressing any weight for him to notice.

As he lowers his suspicions I mentally sigh in relief. But then I think, why don't I want to be caught? I realised ever since I was really small, I hated getting caught, good or bad. It scared me, and made me want to scream. This was one of those situations where I would need to bite my lip to stop the scream from scratching it's way up my throat.

I feel the car continue to rev itself back to life and travel once again, me realising it was only a red light. I really want to stop KID, but I highly doubt that will happen now. I don't even know where we are anymore. We've been travelling for about 5 minutes and I'm pretty sure we are already far off from the detective's home.

By now they are probably worrying, but they shouldn't. It's most likely they are cheering. I'm gone. Out of their lives, and if possible, forever. For me to come home, to their place, to ruin it, seems highly rude, and improbable to me. Do they care? I don't know, but they pay attention.

I find myself becoming more and more tired, and before I realise it myself, I am already snoozing the cloud 9's away.

-1 hour later-

It felt like 2 seconds passed by since I fell asleep but I knew I was wrong. I had closed my eyes, possibly over 45 to an hour ago. I could feel the truck wasn't moving anymore, but Akai wasn't in here. I looked to see if maybe he found me here, but didn't wake me up, and found no sensible proof of that theory.

What scared me the most, was that his gun was still in the car. Tempting me. Jerk of a gun. Different look, but it still had that same attitude, like it was a gun match made in heaven. I tried not to look or feel to in awe by the little man-made killing machine, but it was hard for me, pain came to me as a pleasure, not a torture.

Especially when I was causing pain for others. But I only do that to those I hate. It's more fun that way. Before I know it, I'm thinking, if I use that gun, I can stop KID. Even better, I can stop Gin. Blinded and surrounded by that thought, I quickly dashed my hand out and grabbed the gun, stashing it in my mini jacket before jumping out the truck and running in the same direction the newspaper foretold KID's next heist.

I found out however, if KID saw me, he would probably tell Conan, and Conan would be disappointed, so I went to a costume store, and grabbed a black and white checkered cape, a white top hat with a black sash, looking as though without it, the hat would fall apart, tap shoes, black of course, a mask like Harley Quinn's, gray flannel pants, and the top half of a suit, preferably gray.

I went to the cashier and pulled out Akai's gun, pointing it at the poor cashier, apologizing to him, but that I have a thief to catch. I give him a $5 dollar bill as an apology, knowing full well it wouldn't pay off the things I stole. I whistle for a cab, and quickly change inside, turning into, some crime fighting costume person I guess. I didn't really have time for a name, just for a catch.

A big one.

I end up at the museum he was going to steal the jewel, and pay the taxi with a nice tip, letting him on his day. I hide in the shadows and run as fast as possible past people, past cops, past everyone. For a second, I whoosh by someone who looks exactly like Conan, and another like Ran, even one who looks like Kogorou. But I shake it off. It's the mind playing tricks, they don't need me.

I run to the girl's bathroom and lock the main door to the bathroom, remembering to leave a sign saying it was being cleaned. I then take out my devices and start putting them on my belt. Like the batarang, and the batgirl's tying up thing, along with knockout gas, and laughing gas, just for fun.

I look at my watch, surprisingly there for boredom to pass by, and find it's only seconds from KID's theiving little heiny to take the jewel. I remembered to keep Akai's gun, but hoping there was some sort of GPS signal coming from it, maybe Akai can stop me. Maybe Conan can stop me, but my insanity has already taken control. I'm getting too impatient.

I want to kill KID. It would be so much fun. Before I know it, I'm holding myself in the bathroom, crying, trying not to laugh, because I'm not crazy. I know I'm not. That's what I believe so I am not crazy, I don't need a doctor, or a psychiatrist, or anything. I'm perfectly fine.

I coo myself, and calm myself down, gripping the gun, hoping it won't shoot off. I know how KID's past is, who he is, and why he does what he does. But I won't allow it anymore. He's causing several people's jobs, and I won't let him live. Not for that. Not anymore.

I clench my teeth and feel a murderous aura growing in me, as I punch the ground. Repeatedly. I feel blood dripping, before I know it, my hand is covered in my own blood, matching up to the broken tiled floor that now holds most of the blood from my hand. I grab a lot of paper towels and proceed to pick out the shards, and clean my wounds.

I wince, as the cold water touches my now scarred up hand used to beat up a floor. I look at my watch and find it one minute after KID arrives. Panicked, I run out and up to the roof, Conan not there yet. KID however, sees me, and looks at me with wonder.

I forcefully stop him by taking out the only thing that would actually scare him. The gun.

"Hello KID." I say, deathly serious.

"You wouldn't shoot. Right?" He asks. He looks at me, and feels my murderous aura, teaming up with my insanity to fight against my rational thoughts. I didn't want to kill him, I had to. It was my only rational thinking.

Or was it? I was contemplating whether to shoot him or not before I heard a voice that seemed so familiar yell a word that churned my insides, not because of the word, but because of the owner of the voice. I loosened my grip on the gun, putting it back in my little purse and turned to the owner of the voice, confirming my suspicions of the owner.

Conan.

He doesn't know who I am, not in this get-up anway. He looks tired, probably from the running up numerous staircases. He looks mad, not mad at KID, but at me, his evil glare piercing through my tough act like butter. He looks like he hates me, he does. I know it, he hates me now.

I hear someone coming towards me, a man dressed in black, and he wants to kill us, so I point the gun towards him, and scream with all my might. Before I know it, there's blood splattered on me, and smoke is coming out of the gun. I shot it. I shot him. I... I killed him.

I open my eyes and see the man, no one I know, but is still a criminal. I try to rationalize myself, but I can't control it anymore, my pokerface shatters in a million pieces as I cover most of my face, and scream. Scream even louder than I had before. I scream and I cry, because thanks to me, I broke KID's number one, _unwritten,unspoken rule._

_That no citizen or criminal is to get harmed during a KID heist._

And even though I'm screaming, even though it's plain that we are on a roof, that a man is dead in front of me, I can only see my family. I can only see myself, shooting them, the blank expressions on their dead bodies. I hear a faint voice, but I block it out, I shout for it to go away, but it won't. It keeps annoying me and I hate it.

I hate it all, I want it all to end, but it won't. The screaming continues, the voices try to soothe me, but it only annoys me further how they think this can be fixed, how they think this can end. It can't. It never will. I can feel someone patting my head, probably KID or something, but I doubt it. I don't deserve it, I just killed a man.

I can't scream anymore however, because I could die, die of loss of air. I continue to cough due to lack of air in my lungs and feel myself becoming woozy, but I don't think about it, because that's what causes me to fall. My insanity and rationality are fighting, my head is hurting so much, and I just want everything to go back to normal.

I hear someone more familiar come on to the roof. Someone who knows I'm hear. But not the Black Organization, and not the CIA. But Akai Shuichi. He's tracked the gun, and sees me there, just completely broken. He takes a look at the gun and the body, and can automatically tell what happened.

I don't need to tell him, but I try to stand up, stumbling as I do so, but still completed. I check that off in my mental list of things to do, and begin walking, gun in hand. I stumble alot, bumping many to nearly all of the people there, if not even the walls, and hand Akai back his gun before collapsing in that very spot.

Approximately three hours later I find myself in bed at home, with a bandage covering my left hand, wondering what it is doing there, realising that almost more than half of my day today is completely blotched out. I can't remember a single thing I did today, and wonder what this beautiful dress is doing on me.

It's covered in blood, which makes me wonder what I did today. Makes me want to find out. But since it's covered in blood, I think to myself, let me just have my perfect birthday with everyone. I run outside smiling like a maniac, unknowingly letting my insanity win. I run into the room and give everyone a hug, but then when I count how many people I hugged, I count one extra.

I look at the one extra person I hugged, and find it to be none other than Akai Shuichi, the FBI agent. I look at him and wonder what he's doing there so late.

"Hello!" I say cheerily, but barely anyone looks cheery, and I wonder why. Does it have something to do with what I did today?

"..." Is all he can do. Because he probably doesn't like talking. Maybe he is so surprised today is my birthday. So soon anyway,"Hello." He manages to say, as I give him a smile and a nod in thanks.

"OH RIGHT!" I shout, hitting my fist against my left palm, making me wince, as I forgot about that,"Today is my birthday! Let's make it perfect!" I say, smiling as I run to the kitchen. Soon I feel like I'm losing myself again, but I don't. I grab the cake from the refridgerator and put it on the table with the two couches so everyone can sit around it.

"Ran?" I ask all innocently.

"Yes?" She answers obviously, cringing at the idea I might say something weird.

"Can I cut the cake?" I ask politely, giving my most sickly sweet voice I can muster.

"I'm sorry but no, you could cut yourself." She says, obviously over-protective.

"Ok!" I say optimistically, and say that I will go wash my hands, which she believes, and in the bathroom, I punch the sink a good ten times and actually wash my hands. I sneak downstairs so I can give em a good scare, but overhear their conversation.

Something about memory loss, and that it's due to trauma, but I don't remember anything, so how can they? I walk up to them and they stop talking, but not before I ask Kogorou if I can borrow his newspaper. The first thing I read is about KID's heist, which makes me excited.

If I can capture him, maybe Conan will be happy. And it will be the perfect birthday! I think, but then I feel a deja vu moment, and my head starts to hurt, it hurts so much, I rip the paper in two, hoping it would make the pain go away.

But how did I know how to do that? I think of it as too much drama, and send Akai on his merry way, thinking about how much time I must have wasted for him, and wait till he's out of earshot before I slam my fist on the table.

"What. Happened. Today?" I ask, rage seething and dripping from every word, as I pause between each word as to keep from yelling it the holy skies above. I wait for them to answer, but as I feel time go by, seconds turning into minutes, and minutes turning into hours, I sigh and walk away, but turn to say,"I just hope it was nice." In a voice that barely reached a whisper.

I walk into my room, and cry into the pillow, because I so want to know, because it was my birthday...

But why did it hurt so much to think of such things? Was it something I said? Something I did? There's blood on my shirt... Did I... No... That couldn't be...

I killed someone.

_CONAN BORDER!_

A/N: So how was that ending? So long right? But that's what's greatest! It makes up for all the times I couldn't! =3

But I sound emo don't I? Oh well, this is my character, so I hope you like this! =3

I'm just glad I finished!

Please review! 3 more and I will continue!


End file.
